Black Ink and Winter Spells
by Himmeh
Summary: Jack was invited to study in a school of magic, The School of the Guardians. He didn't expect that the professor of Dark Arts was someone who could control shadows. He didn't expect that the secrets between the walls of the castle were so obscure. AU. Eventual Pitch/Jack. Crossover with Harry Potter Universe. Co-author: Ann-sama. -Hiatus-


**Hello everyone! I know, another story, but this is one is special! I'm writing it with my beloved friend: Ann-sama. She helped me to think about the plot and she edited the whole chapter (thank you dear!) So yeah, credits to her :]**

**This is a crossover between Harry Potter and RotG but I'm not using OC's or characters from Harry Potter, just the universe.**

**RotG and Harry Potter are not mine. English is not my first language, so please, I'm sorry for any grammar errors. **

**This is just an introduction. Hope you can enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a simple house located at a peaceful neighborhood in a small city in one of the most remote regions of the country.

The inhabitants of that place used to be kind and all the neighbors knew themselves, knowing details of each other's lives. A characteristic of small towns.

There was a big lake of dark waters situated near the houses. In the summer it was perfect for swimming and in the winter it invited children to ski. The trees around the waters were large and leafy, with some wooden benches placed beneath the shadows of the leaves. A quiet place for anyone who wanted to spend time alone or with the family.

"Yes mother... I'll be back "- Jack, a boy with white hair, said as he left home, putting inside his coat pocket a letter.

His mother looked out the window - "Don't forget to get rid of this... This thing!"- she exclaimed, pointing to the piece of paper.

Jack sighed, containing himself to not roll his eyes - "As you wish, ma'am" - and he turned, going away from home, noticing that snow started to fall above his head.

Walking down the sidewalk partially covered in white, Jack slowed his pace only when he noticed that his mother's figure couldn't be seen.

When he was far enough to be able to put his hands in the pocket and grab the letter, Jack stopped, eager to read its content again. He knew his mother would not be pleased to know that he still had the paper, but the boy had no intentions of getting rid of the letter, after all, it was the most impressive and interesting thing that had ever happened to him.

An invitation to join a school of magic. The School of the Guardians.

The moment he received it Jack thought it could only be a joke, but then, when his mother threw it away another appeared under his door. And the cycle repeated: each time a letter was ripped apart, burned or discarded, a new one just appeared, making it impossible to ignore the invitation -to the despair of his mother.

Jack scanned the paper contents, carefully analyzing the handwritten letters. A smile appeared on his lips.

Although he was seeing the same text for the tenth time the surprise would never stop rising. A wizard school. A true school of magic with wands and spells and potions. Sometimes Jack felt that he could only be dreaming.

A cold wind ruffled his white hair, but it did not bother the boy. Jack loved the winter, he was used to low temperatures, his body seemed to be made of ice, in such a way he was wearing just jeans and blue coat, on the feet a pair of sneakers, unlike other pedrestians who wore heavy coats.

The boy started to move, still keeping his eyes glued into the letter.

Jack remembered the things his mother had said. She had forbidden him to even think about the idea of accepting to become a student of that place. She, like the other inhabitants of the city, was terrified of magic. Everyone there was very religious, believing that anything spiritual or unusual was due to interventions of malignant beings.

The church was the place most visited by everyone, although Jack did not like to sit on a bench for hours; It wasn't fun.

He gave a weak laugh, remembering parts of his childhood, when he frightened the other kids with his strange powers.

Jack understood perfectly why he was being called to become a wizard. From an early age the boy knew that he was not normal, and his mother did everything to hide his differences.

Every time the letter from the School of the Guardians arrived she used every trick she knew to keep this subject in complete secrecy. She did not want the city thinking that her son was a kind of demon.

A 14 year old boy being sentenced to go through exorcisms was not something acceptable.

Jack understood her, but his desire to leave that quiet and monotonous city, to have the chance to understand what he really was, what he could do, was very appealing.

Sure, he had decided that he would not do anything stupid and put the safety of his own family at risk, but... He wanted to keep the letter. At least as a remembrance.

When Jack was passing in front of some trees and shrubs covered in snow -they looked like white-bouquets- something caught his eye, a rustle of leaves.

It could be someone going through the park, but when the movement among the bushes just increased, causing some leaves to spread in the ground, Jack knew nothing normal could be happening there.

"Who's there?" - he asked, staring at the bushes with a frown, putting the letter in his pocket. Maybe it was a stray dog or a child wanting to play. The little kids of the neighborhood loved to have fun hiding from their parents.

The boy changed his own path, approaching the trees while searching for the author of the noises.

"Hello?" - he said, turning his head to look around - "Come on, show up, I know you're there" - a small smile came upon his lips, but no one replied - "Hey?"

A particularly large shadow then covered the boy and when Jack turned around he expected to find anything but a kind of tall man covered by brown fur.

He did not even have time to scream, being thrown into a huge red bag and tied there with no possibility of escape, barely able to breathe.

The last thing Jack heard was the creature screaming an unintelligible word before feeling that the world was closing up around him.

* * *

**Please, leave your opinion about it! :]**

**About my other fanfiction, I will update it until next week! Thanks for your attention!**


End file.
